This proposal aims to (1) compile the classic original scientific literature on the etiology, mode of transmission, clinical features, pathology and treatment of 43 non-parasitic diseases; (2) prepare biographical resumes of all the investigators associated with this literature; (3) prepare a manuscript for publication of volumes III and IV of Tropical Medicine and Parasitology: Classic Investigations, containing about 250 complete or abstracted articles in English (translated from the original foreign language if necessary). Volume III will include sections on basic sciences, bacterial and viral diseases of the tropics. Volume IV will have sections on spirochetal, rickettsial, mycotic, nutritional and exotic diseases of undetermined etiology. These volumes are a continuation of an eventual series of eight volumes on tropical medicine and parasitology. The proposed table of contents has been reviewed by a panel of specialists with expertise in each section of the books as well as by three anonymous reviewers designated by the publisher. The proposed two volumes will be prepared for publication in three stages. The first stage has been supported by a grant from the Wellcome Trust to finalize the table of contents, to initiate the collection of materials, photography, and translation of foreign language classics. The present proposal requests two years of support to complete preparation for publication. During the first year translation of all foreign language medical classics will be completed; 75% of the illustrations will have been photographed, and all biographical resumes will have been completed. In the second year, photography of all illustrations will be completed, and all translated material will be edited, and the final manuscript reviewed and edited. The manuscript will be submitted for publication in March of 1988.